What The Cameras Saw
by KitLee
Summary: One night, Cheryl Holt's cameras catch something very interesting . . .


Disclaimer: All characters are property of David E. Kelley. They are not mine; they are from "Boston Public."  
  
Author's Note: This is a humorous fic about Cheryl Holt and those surveillance cameras she has up. I'm a big Lauren/Scott shipper, so that's here too. This has nothing to do with my other fic.  
  
What the Cameras Saw  
by KitLee  
  
On Friday night, Cheryl Holt sat up in her room alone, busily at work on her webpage. She was rather depressed. Most girls were out doing something exciting on Friday night, but no, Cheryl had nothing to do but work on her webpage.  
  
Right now she was downloading footage from her cameras. She didn't trust anyone else on her staff to do it. Besides, it was always funny to see what the cameras had captured.  
  
But these tape were so - boring. Don't these teachers ever do anything interesting? Cheryl thought. To save time, she had two cameras' tapes up at once, and she was just glancing over them.  
  
Boring - boring - boring - wait a second.  
  
Cheryl's eyes, which had been just glancing over the tapes, had caught something very interesting. A quick look at the date and time showed that this had happened only a few hours early that very day.  
  
The camera was the one in the teacher's lounge. That one had been the most difficult to install, but it had wound up being the least helpful. The teachers just drank coffee and bitched about the students - normally.  
  
Now though, there was a very interesting scene unfolding on the couch. Two people were rather vigorously making out on the couch - even more vigorously than Miss Davis and Mr. Senate. Cheryl focused in on that area and almost choked on her gum. Lying in the embrass were none other than Lauren "the nun" Davis and Scott "the Gestapo"/"Vice Principal Hitler"/"the Nazi"/etc Guber. They, of all people, were very involved in going for the world record in hickies.  
  
This camera, unlike the one that had caught Miss Davis the first time, could pick up sound.  
  
"Oh, Scott!" Miss Davis was moaning.  
  
"Oh, Lauren!" he gasped.  
  
Just then clothes started coming off.  
  
"Ew, gross," Cheryl thought, as she got a much more personal look at Guber than she would have liked.  
  
It went on like this for several minutes. Lauren actually moaned, gasped and screamed like someone on TV in the middle of an orgasm.  
  
"This is priceless," Cheryl thought.  
  
When they finally stopped and left, Cheryl focused on that event and saved it on her computer. Then she spent the rest of the night editing it. She didn't want it to be too pornographic - she had her standards after all - but at least this time she didn't have to edit in sound effects. Miss Davis had provided the perfect noises.  
  
A few minutes after midnight on Saturday, Miss Davis and Mr. Guber's performance went on Cheryl Holt's webpage. Cheryl smiled to herself. This was war.  
  
Then she finally went to bed. By Monday, the entire school would have seen it, and Cheryl would be famous again, but right now she just wanted to get some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Less than an hour later, Cheryl had taken her latest addition - her prize, her trophy - off her webpage. No sooner had she fallen asleep than she was dreaming about what this would mean.  
  
Cheryl had nothing against Miss Davis or even Mr. Guber. And she hadn't published anything very provacative since the tape of Miss Davis and Mr. Senate. 'I did publish that,' she reminded herself. But this was much more important. This wasn't just a little kissing, synthetic sound effects, and an implication of more, this was actually sex. It would really hurt both of them. And Cheryl wasn't sure she wanted that.  
  
After all, she'd prided herself on maintaing a very political webpage. Even after her first animation with Milton Buttle, those animations had been more satirical than obscene.  
  
But Cheryl couldn't hide behind that excuse with this one. And she was sure that there would be some kind of repurcussion for it - you don't catch the vice principal and the head of the social studies department having sex without repercussions. If she were caught, she would get in quite a bit of trouble; there was no question about it.  
  
Besides, even though her parents had stuck up for her in court and in front of the adminstration, they'd been quite angry. She'd received an ultimatim: stay out of trouble and stop the contraversial animations or no more webpage.  
  
It wasn't just her own skin she was trying to protect. She also didn't want to hurt them. Lately, she'd been trying to tone down her image of the fearless, nerdy journalist. She wasn't looking to make huge waves anymore. She just wanted to get through high school without being suspended again.  
  
These past few weeks had been peaceful. She hadn't put up contraversial or obscene animations, and the teachers and administrators had basically left her alone. Cheryl wasn't sure she was willing to jeopardize this new relationship between herself and them.  
  
She stayed up until dawn debating this issue. Before, she really hadn't worried about the ethics and the ramifications her webpage had. But now that concerned her.  
  
When the sun rose over the city of Boston, Cheryl Holt was back in bed asleep. On her computer, her carefully constructed animation of Guber and Miss Davis lay in the recycle bin. But she had kept a copy of it for herself. Because, although they may be in some sort of peace at the time, she never knew when the war would start up again. 


End file.
